This invention relates to a process and apparatus for entering alphanumeric data on a data entry terminal which has only a numeric keyboard plus a few function keys provided for data entry functions.
One of the prior-art ways of utilizing a numeric keyboard of a terminal in order to enter alpha-numeric data is to utilize one of the associated function keys along with one of the keys on the numeric keyboard to enter one of the alphanumerics. This method requires that two keys be actuated at the same time by an operator.
In the English language, there are about sixty alphanumerics used in a typical application, counting 26 upper-case letters, 10 numbers, and about 24 characters for punctuation and other marks. Because there are only ten numeric keys in the example described, at least six separate function keys would be required to enter any one of the sixty alphanumerics mentioned by the two-key-entry method illustrated. This method of operation requires, generally, that the numeric keys be marked in some way to indicate their multi-character functions. Such a system of entering data is cumbersome and is not considered "user-friendly". A user-friendly terminal is one which was designed so as to minimize the problems which a not-too-sophisticated user of the terminal would encounter.
Certain terminals in the data processing industry were initially designed to handle only numeric data input, and now, efforts are being made to extend the capabilities of these terminals through introducing the ability, for example, to change alphanumeric data appearing on the displays in these terminals. For example, the NCR 5062 terminal is a terminal which is manufactured by and currently available from the NCR Corporation of Dayton, Ohio. The NCR 5062 terminal is a consumer or customer-activated electronic funds transfer (EFT) terminal which is found in grocery supermarkets and financial institutions, for example. This terminal provides a low-cost way of obtaining functions that are usually performed on a more expensive, automatic teller machine (ATM), functions such as financial account inquiries and transfers from one account to another. The NCR 5062 terminal has only a ten-key keyboard for entering numbers 0-9, and it also has only three function keys thereon, namely "clear", "cancel", and "enter". In terminals like the NCR 5062 terminal, certain alphanumeric messages are displayed on the cathode ray tube (CRT) or display of the terminal. Some of these messages are instructional, providing lead-through instructions for operating the terminal, and other messages are promotional. It would be extremely useful if the capability of the terminal were extended to permit changing the promotional messages, for example, on the display, while using the existing 10 key numeric keyboard and a few function keys.